


Jailbird

by Ashenee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bonding, Gen, One Shot, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenee/pseuds/Ashenee
Summary: Murdoc meets Cortez the raven.





	Jailbird

Murdoc quickly walked back to his cell, his clothes were soaking wet as he had quickly left the shower area without drying off. He needed to get back to the safety of his cell since the guards were no bloody help here. His shoulder hurt from the hard pull his arm had suffered. He's sure he had a few bruises as well, but if that was the extent of his injuries from that shower scene, he'd take it.   
  
He made it to his cell block, a guard watching the area diligently to put a quick end to any issues that may arise. Murdoc wondered where the hell he was a few minutes ago, or where anyone was for that matter. He glared at the guard as he walked by him, but the man didn't seem to notice or care. He entered his cold little single person cell. He’d seen the inside of many a jail cell but this one was probably the worst. The cell walls were cold cement with only bars on the window and bars keeping him locked away from the rest of the prison. There was one bed, a toilet, no lighting in the cell itself, and no privacy. The most surprising thing to Murdoc was that this Mexican prison was actually cleaner than some of the whorehouses he had visited before getting locked up.

He flopped on his bed, not caring that he was soaking wet still. It was so bloody hot here, it'd be dry within an hour. As he lay there, he heard the cawing of a raven down a few cells. That raven would stop by a cell and caw every day like clockwork, then whichever inmate was graced with its presence would usually through an insult or two towards it. The main, and most common, insult was telling the bird to shut the hell up. After the insult, the bird would give a final caw or two, putting in the last word before leaving. That always gave Murdoc a good chuckle. The little feathery bastard was as persistent and stubborn as he was. When he’d first asked about the raven, he had been told by many of the other prisoners that the raven was born from the folds of the Grim Reaper's cloak. The story had peaked his interest in the bird even more, but he had other, more important things to think about as well.     
  
Since getting locked in this place, a typical day for Murdoc includes working on his degree in pharmaceutical sciences, charming his way into certain supplies or privileges from the guards or other inmates, and concocting escape plans to get away from this hellhole. Murdoc had a gift at getting people to see things his way and it generally worked out well for him. Today, however, he had the misfortune of charming the wrong guy who went by the nickname El Silbón. He was a large, ugly man that had a lot of power in this prison. Apparently he was named after some Venezuelan urban legend Murdoc didn't care to learn about. He was more worried about staying under the man’s radar and getting away when he was found.  
  
It started when Murdoc had convinced a guard he needed to use the phone to call his bandmates, which was true, but he had already lost his phone privileges weeks before. When he used to give his old bandmates a call, no one would pick up and he’d be left to answering machines. After the first fifty times of getting nothing but a machine, Murdoc started to get frustrated. He'd end up yelling, cursing, throw things, or starting fights. It never ended well, hence the reason for the guards taking away his phone privileges.  
  
This morning, when he had used his famous Murdoc Niccals charm on a guard, El Silbón had seen the entire thing and he'd apparently been impressed and intrigued, he demanded to see Murdoc in his cell. Of course Murdoc refused to go see this jail ‘kingpin’, which seemed to intrigue the guy even more. He was supposed to be feared, but Murdoc didn't play that game.   
  
Come shower time, El Silbón, a tall, dark and ugly bloke, came up behind Murdoc. The two started out having a civil conversation, El Silbón offering Murdoc protection while in prison. In return, Murdoc had to simply help the kingpin by using his charm with the guards. The guy got uncomfortably close to him, touching him more than he would have preferred. Murdoc told this El Silbón fellow to take a hike, as he was a lone wolf working on his own here. He then tried to walk out only to have his arm yanked back and pinned down by his shoulder. Thankfully, he was slippery enough that he had escaped to freedom with minimal injuries.

  
Murdoc laid there on his bed praying to Satan that the shower episode was a one-time incident and that he hadn’t just make his stay in this hellhole even worse. He suddenly heard a whistling down the hallway, it was getting closer to his cell. He sat up to see who it was and, low and behold, it was El Silbón. He walked passed Murdoc's cell with a smirk on his face, giving Murdoc a wink then laughing. He felt his stomach drop, fear radiating through him. He knew he was in trouble.   
  
The next couple days, Murdoc laid low trying to stay out of sight from El Silbón and any of his cronies. This proved to be difficult, however, as the man had eyes everywhere. During one incident, he was sitting alone in the little so-called library and, without warning, a pair of hands would be on his shoulders. When he peered up, it was obviously El Silbón. Another instance was when he was strolling down the hallway to go eat and got his arm yanked into a corner by multiple guys that dragged him to El Silbón. Using his charm and quick-witted nature, he was able to escape those dangerous occasions, but he was starting to become too paranoid and anxious to leave his cell. He now spent most of the day in it, leaving only when absolutely necessary.   
  
Murdoc sighed, knowing it was well past noon and he'd missed another chance to eat today, preferring to stay in the safety of his cell. His nerves were on edge from the stress, lack of sleep, and little food. He needed to figure out a way to get food without running into that bastard or any of his goons, or he would need to deal with El Silbón all together.  
  
Suddenly, a loud squawk from his prison window snapped him from his thoughts. The window was made of only bars, which allowed the raven to poke its head in. Murdoc was irritated at first, the sound startling him and worsening his already weary nerves. He quickly realized, however, that this was likely the raven he had heard every day since he entered this blasted prison. It finally decided to grace his cell with its presence.   
  
He saw the bird watching him, jerking his head around quickly in curiosity. He was probably waiting to see what Murdoc was going to do with his sudden uninvited appearance. He noticed the bird was pure black but its feathers looked slightly unkempt, unlike other ravens. He had a small red glint in its eye, which made Murdoc wonder if it was a reflection of light or if the bird had something else going on with it. It almost reminded him of 2D and his blood filled eyes that showed a hint of red in the light from the blood. He gave a small smile to the bird and clicked his tongue a few times.  
  
"Come on. You can come in. I won't hurt ya." He held out his hand but had no food to offer. An idea popped into his head. He couldn't offer food, but he could offer something else. He quickly lifted his pillow off his bed, revealing a small stash of items, of which he chose a polished peso. It did Murdoc no good in prison, but maybe the bird would appreciate how shiny it was or something. When Murdoc held the coin up, it appeared to get the birds attention. He squawked unbearably loud and hopped a little further into the window, sitting on the edge cautiously. Murdoc carefully got off his bed and slowly made his way towards the bird. The bird kept twitching his head around, watching Murdoc and his surroundings.   
  
"Yeah, you're a good bird. You just wanted someone to talk to ya, yeah?" He calmly asked, hoping not to scare the raven away. He got close enough to where the bird was within arm’s reach. He stretched his arm out a little more and offered the coin, to which the bird looked at it for a moment. It ruffled its feathers before snatching the coin with its beak. Murdoc smiled in success, but frowned when the bird hopped back outside and flew away. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the bird, but he had hoped he would have at least stayed longer.  
  
Murdoc remained where he was, looking out the window for a few moments. He sighed when he realized the bird probably wasn't coming back anytime soon. Just as he turned to walk back to his bed, he heard a small rustle of feathers. He looked back up and, sure enough, the raven was there again. Murdoc noticed he had a few items of his own in his beak. The raven hopped through the bars and flew onto Murdoc's bed. He dropped the items that looked like berries onto his sheets.   
  
Murdoc smiled and walked slowly back over to the bed. The bird didn't seem too worried about Murdoc, continuing to stand on the bed, flicking his head in every direction to take in his surroundings. Murdoc sat down slowly next to the bird, waiting to see how he would react.   
  
The raven cocked his head towards Murdoc and stared straight at him. He gave an abrupt caw and ruffled his tail feathers. Murdoc chuckled, assuming the bird was telling him to take his gifts, and slowly reached out for the berries on his bed. He grabbed one and brought it up to inspect it. He had no idea what kind of berry it was, but his stomach was growling in misery so he gladly plopped it in his mouth. It was sweet and slightly bitter, but he liked it.  
  
The bird cawed again and watched him. "Alright, alright. Take it easy, I'll eat the rest." He chuckled as he continued to eat the few other berries the bird had brought. When he had finished the bird seemed content enough to stay. He kept glancing back at Murdoc in between preening his own feathers and scratching his beak on his claws or the bed. Murdoc bit his lip when he felt the sudden urge pet the bird. He hoped this move wouldn't leave him to be found in this blasted cell with his eyes plucked out because of it.   
  
He slowly brought his hand up, making sure the bird saw it so as not to startle him. His hand gradually advanced on the bird, only stopping when the bird squawked a warning at him. He continued and finally touched the birds head, slowly and gently petting the top. The bird closed its eyes, signaling to Murdoc he was enjoying the little caresses. He decided to go further and brought his finger around to scratch the bird’s neck.  
  
His feathers, while chaotically messy, were surprisingly soft. The bird opened its mouth slightly to pant from the heat, fluffing its feathers once more. It look as if he was comfortable with Murdoc for the time being. Murdoc liked this bird already, he couldn't believe no one else did. The bird cawed annoyingly, reminding him why. He chuckled.   
  
Suddenly his stomach lurched and felt as if it was crawling back up his through as his mouth began over salivating. He knew what was going to happen next. He sprung up from the bed, startling the bird, sprinting over to the toilet and heaved. Even with a nearly empty stomach, his body kept trying to purge itself. He started sweating and shaking, gasping for air between heaving.   
  
He tried swallowing once the dry heaves stopped, hoping that was the end of it. His body felt like he'd been throwing up for hours, when in reality it’d probably only been five or ten minutes. He sat with his back to the wall near the toilet, panting. He looked back towards the bed and saw the bird still there, watching him. He growled and flipped the bird off.   
  
"This is your fault, wanker." The bird just looked him, unaffected by the insult, and cawed his response. Murdoc couldn't help but laugh softly, exhausted.   
  
"Be useful and go get me some real food, ya prick." He waved the bird away as he stood up slowly and walked towards his bed. He needed to lay down, he felt as if he was going to pass out soon. The bird squawked once more and flew back to the window and hopped out. He watched it take off after flopping down on his bed. He felt himself drift off quickly, the last thing he heard was a raven cawing in the distance.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Murdoc jolted awake, surrounded by a cell that was starting to fill with the early morning sun. He found himself in his bed where he had passed out before, his head pounding and his body sore. He moved slightly, but stopped when he felt something move on his chest. He brought his hand up and felt multiple items of different shapes and sizes he couldn't discern from immediately. He grabbed one and brought it directly in front of his face to analyze it. The item turned out to be half of a piece of bread. He grabbed another item to examine in the dim light and saw it was a cracker. When he looked at the rest of the items, they all turned out to be various food items.   
  
"What…" he started, but was interrupted by a ruffling next to him. The raven was on the far end of the bed, watching him. He remembered his little encounter now with the bird that poisoned him and how he had sarcastically told it to bring him real food. He looked back at all the items on his chest.  
  
"Huh… guess you are useful." He chuckled but quickly stopped, the pain in his ribs making it difficult. The raven cawed a few times as if it was laughing with him. Murdoc heard someone yell down the hallway, telling the bird to shut the fuck up. He attempted to laugh again, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and put his finger to his lips, shushing the bird.   
  
"Don't get in trouble, mate." He whispered, grabbing the pieces of food off his chest and slowly sitting up. He pushed himself back so he was leaning against the wall, his knees to his chest. He looked down at the food pieces in his hand and back at the bird.   
  
"You wouldn't poison me again would ya?" He murmured. He watched as the bird fluffed its neck feathers and fluttered its wings. He contemplated on whether or not to actually eat what the bird had gotten him. He was desperate at this point, however. He felt incredibly weak and if he didn't eat soon, he wasn't going to make it long enough to escape this hellhole.   
  
His stomach gurgled and cramped painfully, demanding something. He hesitantly put the food in his dry mouth, chewing slowly as he watched the bird. He continued eating the food as the sun rose outside, lighting the inside of his cell and letting him take a closer look at his new friend. He was still incredibly scraggly looking, but his feathers were the darkest black he’d ever seen. It almost looked as if the birds feathers swallowed light instead of reflected it. He still had the small red reflection in his eyes, even up close. Murdoc thought he was a truly beautiful bird.    
  
He wanted to give him a name, make him more than just another raven. He reached up slowly to pet him, the bird reaching his head out to nibble on his finger playfully as it chattered. Murdoc smiled and scratched his neck when it finished playing.    
  
"I think a creature as dark and beautiful as you deserves a name. What should we call you? How about…  Balthasar?" He tried, to which the bird gave a shrill cawed and ruffled its feathers in response.   
  
"No? Okay… Salvador?" Once again, another angry squawk.   
  
"Miguel?" A series of angry fast chirps followed.   
  
"Christ! Okay… Cortez?" He waited for the bird’s response but was met with only silence. He grinned and gave the bird’s neck a scratch again. "Cortez it is."   
  
He offered his arm to Cortez in hopes of the bird hopping onto it. Murdoc thought that would be pretty neat, especially if he could get him to ride on his shoulder. The bird looked at him, then his arm, likely registering what Murdoc wanted him to do. He chirped a few times and finally hopped onto his arm. Success turned out to be incredibly painful Murdoc soon realized. He forgot how sharp a bird's talons could be and paid for it dearly. He hissed from the bird stabbing him with its razor sharp talons as it sat there preening itself. He dared not move in fear of scaring it off, so he bit his lip and dealt with the pain. He could see little droplets of blood forming where the tips of his talons dug in. He noticed this close how massive its beak really was. The thing could easily tear him up if he wanted to.  
  
A sudden bell, signaling morning roll call, startled them both. Cortez flew back to his window and hopped out. The raven flew away, giving Murdoc one final caw. He smiled and looked back down to his now bleeding arm and the few bits of food he had left. He looked back out the window while taking a bite of something that tasted like jerky. He may just survive this place yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cortez became very useful to Murdoc over the next few weeks, with Cortez keeping him company, while also keeping most people away from Murdoc with his shrill squawking and belligerent behavior. He bit anyone that tried to pet him or tried to touch Murdoc.    
  
Murdoc also used Cortez to bring him food and even trade or steal items from other prisoners. The raven was his little partner in crime and he was bloody good at it. Murdoc would sometimes share his loot with him, to which the bird would take it to someplace far away. He would always come back with some of those poison berries, which Murdoc would then use on certain individuals, mainly El Silbón and his group. Those usually gave him enough time to get out and grab supplies so he could stay in the safety of his cell longer. The raven also allowed Murdoc time to finish obtaining his degree, which he was most grateful for. Now he was able to make people call him Dr. Niccals, he even considered getting business cards.  
  
Unfortunately, El Silbón and his men still kept a pretty close eye on Murdoc. Whenever Cortez was away they would harass him at his cell or try to grab him when he was out. He'd gotten himself in more than a few scraps, coming back to his cell tattered and torn, but still standing. He always appreciated when Cortez was there to greet him. He'd pretend the bird was concerned about his well-being… he figured someone had to be.   
  
Murdoc also managed to fashion a small forearm and shoulder guard to help him carry Cortez much easier. He made it out of multiple layers of cloth sewn together and tied to him. Cortez could then sit on his arm or shoulder without turning it into swiss cheese. This also allowed him to take the bird with him if he went somewhere around the prison. Thankfully the guards didn't really care. Honestly, the guards didn't care about much. They were okay with him nearly becoming part of a tag team in the showers, they definitely wouldn't give a shit about his bird.   
  
One evening, the sun was just starting to set in the horizon, meaning it was nearly time for bed. The two had just come back from a quick stroll to get food, Murdoc tearing off bits and pieces to give to Cortez whenever he'd ask for more. Murdoc had learned some of the bird’s mannerisms over the past few weeks which he felt helped him communicate with the bird better. He learned the bird's angry squawks and screeches or the bird’s nips when he was pissed with him. When Cortez wanted something from Murdoc he'd gently peck Murdoc with his beak, generally on his shoulder or his hands. If the bird wanted to get pets or scratches, he'd nibble on his finger or ear. He even became good at repeating a few words, the bird’s favorites being 'hello' or 'twat'. Murdoc got a kick out of the last one.   
  
When Murdoc finally ran out of food, Cortez chirped and clicked, ruffling his feathers. He flew to the window and hopped back outside. He may or may not be back tonight, sometimes he'd be gone all night and Murdoc would wake up with a dead rat on his chest. He couldn't eat those but he appreciated the gesture. Generally, though, the bird spent his nights on the corner of Murdoc's bed, which made the nights when he was gone feel odd.   
  
Murdoc sat on his bed, looking back up at the window. He wondered if Cortez actually cared about Murdoc or if he was just seen as a meal ticket. He shrugged, he supposed it didn't matter either way, it was just a bird. He'd never owned a pet before, so he wasn't sure how one was supposed to feel about them. Did people get close to their pets? Was Cortez a pet though? He shook his head, snapping himself from his thoughts.   
  
He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He pondered what his bandmates were doing right now. Last he'd seen Stuart he had tried choking him. The kid got on his nerves, but what he wouldn't give to be hanging out with him right now, having a beer, sharing a laugh. Hell, he would even hang out with Noodle and Russ right now too, with Russ telling him about his crazy crack-pot theories and Noodle talking at him a million miles an hour in Japanese. It would definitely be better than here. He could feel his lids getting heavier, his body relaxing and settling in for sleep. Before drifting off, he decided that tomorrow he would start trying to figure out a way to get out of here, hopefully his new friend could offer some assistance.    
  
He felt as if he had just closed his eyes when he was awoken suddenly to a large hand clamped onto his face, startling him. His eyes sprung open and he waited till they adjusted to the light of the moon flooding into his window, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was. El Silbón. He tried to move his arms but realized they were being held onto by two of the kingpin’s cronies. Murdoc gulped, realizing he was in a bit of pickle.   
  
"Scream and I kill you." El Silbón said. He waited till Murdoc nodded, then slowly took his hand off his face.   
  
"Hey El Silbón," Murdoc said enthusiastically as he gave him a nervous smile. "Hey, man. We can talk this out, right? I-I could join your little club, yeah? What is it again? The knitting club?" He snorted till the man elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.   
  
"You're a funny guy Murdoc…" El Silbón said, waiting for Murdoc to catch his breath again.   
  
"Thanks, mate. I think so too." Murdoc said between gasps.   
  
"That's why you're going to be my pet." He gave Murdoc an evil smile. He started laughing when Murdoc gulped, his face wrought with worry.   
  
"I-I don't think I'd make a very good pet, mate. I'm drunk fairly often, I don't take care of myself, and I’m a biter." He watched the man, starting to panic when he saw El Silbón reaching down to take his belt off his own jeans. Murdoc knew exactly what that meant.    
  
"Oh, mate, you really shouldn't do that with pets." He nervously laughed as he struggled with the guys holding his arms down. His stomach was churning and he could feel adrenaline rushing through his system. He needed to get out of here as quick as possible.    
  
Just as El Silbón was going for Murdoc's pants, he heard a deafening screech. A flash of pure black flew into El Silbón's face, causing the man to scream. Murdoc took this opportunity to free himself from the two holding his arms as their grips loosened from the surprise attack. One of them tried to jump on Murdoc’s back, grabbing his face. He got the guy off by elbowing him in the face. The other one was too busy trying to help El Silbón with the bird attached to his face. It was too dark to see exactly what was happening, Cortez’s red eye being the main thing Murdoc could see besides basic shapes bathed in the light of the moon. Otherwise, the cell just echoed with blood-curdling screams and screeches.  
  
Murdoc heard the guards coming down the hall towards his cell. He looked desperately for Cortez, the damn bird was too dark to see and his red eye glowing was only visible part of the time with all the chaos. Suddenly some lights came on in the hallway as the guards got closer. The first thing Murdoc noticed was all the blood, it was everywhere. He gulped, hoping it wasn't Cortez's.   
  
He looked up at the tangle of El Silbón and Cortez, with the bird continually attacking the man's face while El Silbón’s crony attempted to grab the bird, with little success. The flutter of wings and talons made it difficult. When the bird was startled by the banging of a nearby door, the smaller guy seized the opportunity and finally got a hand on Cortez. He managed to successfully pull the bird struggling raven away from his boss, who was screaming in agony. Cortez was screeching and flapping his wings desperately, holding something in his beak. Murdoc could see El Silbón screaming and holding his face, blood running through his fingers as he leaned against the cell bars.    
  
"No!" Murdoc yelled as he jumped into action, when he saw the guy had grabbed his bird. Murdoc didn't get to him in time as the man through the bird towards the wall, which Cortez hit hard, falling to the ground and remaining limp and unmoving.  
  
Blind fury filled Murdoc. He attacked the man who threw his bird. Hitting him over and over again till the guards came in and pulled him off. They threw Murdoc onto his bed as others came in and dragged the all three of the other guys out and to the infirmary.   
  
When they’d left, Murdoc ran over to the bird, who had still not moved, and crouched down. He gently scooped up the bird into his arms. He was shaking from the adrenaline of the recent scene, but he did his best to stay steady so as not to rattle Cortez. He walked back over to his bed, careful not to slip in the pool of blood, and sat down, checking the bird to see if he could tell what was wrong. He put his ear to the bird’s chest, to which he could hear a tiny, faint, fast-paced heartbeat. An ember of hope blossomed in him, telling him the bird might be alright. He took off his shirt and gently wrapped Cortez in it, unsure of what to do next. He sat back on his bed against the wall, bringing his knees up and cradling the bird. He soon found himself shivering from the adrenaline as it continued to course through his system.

The lights were still on in the cell block, so he took the opportunity to look at the extent of the damage in his cell. Blood was everywhere and it was all over Cortez, himself, and now his bed. He saw the bird had dropped something over where he had been slammed into the wall, Murdoc reminded himself to grab it later. He began to realize that other prisoners in his cell block had been talking and yelling at each other and the guards since the entire situation had started, he just hadn’t realized till now.  
  
As he sat there, the adrenaline finally wearing off and leaving him exhausted, he realized his ribs hurt where that bastard had elbowed him. His body was also sore, his knuckles ached, and a headache was beginning to form. He didn't feel like sleeping though, instead holding onto Cortez while he stared blankly at the unconscious bird, his mind too fried to think.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Cortez began moving, which startled Murdoc out of his trance. He watched the bird, gently petting his head, and talking to him soothingly. Eventually, the bird squawked at him, demanding to be released from the wrap he was in. Murdoc gladly unwrapped him and let the bird sit on his arm, using the shirt as a small barrier. For a while Cortez sat calmly on his arm, looking around with his mouth open, chirping and clicking a response every now and then to Murdoc’s soothing inquiries. Murdoc was elated to have his little friend alive and responsive. He kept talking to him and giving his neck and chest little scratches. Murdoc assumed he was had just been dazed by the crash into the wall, as his wings and legs seemed fine, but he was overall okay.    
  
After waiting a little longer, Cortez was up and bouncing around Murdoc's bed. He wasn't flying yet, but in time, Murdoc was sure he would. He watched as Cortez looked around, flicking his head around a little slower than usual, focusing on the item he had dropped earlier. The bird gave a quick caw and hopped off the bed, sloppily gliding over to the item, hopping the rest of the way when he didn't quite make it. He picked up the item and hopped back over to Murdoc, waiting for the man to pick him up to bring him back on the bed.   
  
He presented the item to Murdoc, dropping it into his hand once he was on the bed. Murdoc took a closer look, his mouth drying up slightly when he realized what it was. It was an eyeball, with the nerves hanging from the other side. He swallowed, scrunched his nose in disgust, and laughed, hanging it in front of Cortez.   
  
"Do you want it back? Because I am not eating that, mate." The bird cawed and ruffled his feathers, prompting Murdoc to pet his head. "Thank you Cortez..." he whispered. To that, the bird nibbled on his finger then took the eye. He watched the bird sloppily fly up and hop out the cell window like he always did. Murdoc smirked, knowing the raven would be back again very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot I did of Murdoc meeting Cortez. I could have added so much more to this, but I needed to keep it as a single quick piece. Most of what I based this on was from the little we know about Murdoc's adventures between Phase 1 and Phase 2. Made my own antagonist, and I did not include the two Mexican guys, Pedro and Carlos, because that would have added so much more and changed this story a bit. Just wanted Cortez and Murdoc. :)


End file.
